


Pathways Taken

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Adalind is displeased, And a certain little lady thinks her daddy and her kind of other daddy are badass, Elizabeth is slightly shocked, F/M, Gen, M/M, Nick and Hank are righteously pissed on Sean's behalf, Raptors are hard on the furniture, Sean Renard is righteously pissed, Victor is way more evil than his exterior would have us believe, Wu is somewhat ashamed of his not distant enough cousin, forgive the crack-y-ness of it, there may be a level of tongue in cheek to this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has a plan. It's not the plan that everyone thinks is the plan. It's all gone way beyond that point. But Victor is a master of the art of mis-direction, his field test is a test of something else, and it involves things that violate everything Masrani was trying to build.</p><p>Owen and Claire and the boys are just trying to survive, and Owen is desperate to save his raptors if he can. But Vic lied to him (big surprise there), and for a while things are pretty desperate.</p><p>Then Owen and Claire discover Vic and Dr Wu's secret, and damn if that doesn't throw everything into chaos, because Vic and Dr Wu are gone, so are the embryos, and suddenly things are looking a lot worse...</p><p>Owen wants to save his raptors, he wants to stop Vic and Dr Wu before any more lives are lost. Teaming up with the one person who has even more to lose than he has, Owen gambles everything on his girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vic Hoskins Knows Things

Victor Hoskins knew things. Lots of things, things that Simon Masrani and Masrani Global would be shocked to know. But someone had to keep InGen profitable, and dreamers were a nuisance.

Like Owen Grady. The man was an exceptional nuisance, arguing with Victor every single step of the way, but since he was the only possible candidate to work with the raptors, and would be key to managing the program in the future, Vic couldn’t just let an accident happen, or put a bullet in Owen’s head.

Even if he wanted to.

What Owen Grady did not know, and Vic had been very careful to keep up the mis-direction, was that the raptors were no longer the solution. They had their uses, but Vic and Dr Henry Wu had long since moved on past the raptors. They were still useful, but not in the way that Owen thought they were supposed to be.

Vic was actually amused by Owen’s loyalty to his raptors. The man practically bonded with the creatures as though they were his children. Which in some ways made Grady surprisingly easy to manipulate.

It had been four months since Vic’s extremely profitable conversation with an old SAS contact. The Brit was an ass, but he was a smart, cunning and brutal ass after Vic’s own heart, and the information he had for sale had been the piece of the puzzle that Wu had inserted into their new genome.

Too bad that kidnapping had been their only possible solution. The police captain they had targeted had been surprisingly tough to take down, and already wary, it had taken eight of Vic’s special squad to snatch and subdue him. The best part, as his cousin (and Vic’s contact) had pointed out, the man was hardly human. Being hardly human gave Vic license to do what he wanted.

Keeping him on the island had been incredibly easy. The island was spread out, and there were one or two areas which were admirably designed to hold the man captive.

The… _what was it Kenny called him_ … zauberbiest was tough and durable and Vic had no qualms about caging him like a wild animal. As long as Vic could have his dogs of war, he was happy to sacrifice the guy.

Then the Indominus got out and suddenly Vic had his field test.


	2. Turn of the Screw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen should have known that Vic was a liar. But the indominus has control of the raptors, and Owen needs to get Claire and the boys to safety. Wu and Hoskins get away, and Owen and Claire meet one of Hoskins' dirty little secrets, in the form of a confused, disorientated and definitely pissed off Sean Renard.

It hadn’t taken Owen Grady five minutes to establish that InGen’s Head of Security was an asshole.

Vic Hoskins was a horse’s ass, but what had surprised Owen was the team of ex-military, Marlboro men that Vic had managed to put on the ground in less than two hours.

A field test. Well, Owen had Claire and the boys to protect, but he also needed to be with the raptor squad. The four of them, himself and Barry.

“Five. Grady.” Vic’s big smirk was really annoying the hell out of Owen. One punch had not been enough.

“Four.” Owen gave Vic the stink eye. “Foxy hasn’t been trained like this, her development is behind the others because she’s six months younger.”

When he brought up the new young raptor, Owen thought he could see something in Vic’s predatory smile which was deeply unsettling, but since he had gotten a few things his own way on this one, he couldn’t afford the time to worry about what the bastard was up to now.

Half an hour later when it had all gone to shit, and Owen had realized how deeply they were all screwed, he had a moment to consider the level of Vic’s planning. The indominus was part raptor. Things were adding up. The thermal radiation, the camouflage skills, the speed, the strength. Victor didn’t care that the animal wasn’t socialized, only that she had those traits that suited him.

The indominus had been able to take Alpha from him, and Owen couldn’t rely on his girls anymore.

[][][][][]

Henry Wu clutched his briefcase and stared anxiously at the doorway, “Where’s Hoskins?”

The man looked mildly indifferent and that annoyed Wu a little. Without him they would have nothing. 

“I’m here,” Hoskins jogged towards the chopper. “No need to worry Henry.”

Wu subsided crossly against his seat, “the whole project needs you,” he fixed a glare at Hoskins, “I need you, to run things. Smoothly.”

“We have viable embryos?” 

“We have viable embryos.”

“Then everything will run smoothly, Dr Wu.” Hoskins fastened his seatbelt and jerked his thumb to the sky.  
Wu leaned forward a little. “Where were you?”

“Thought we might bring along that other asset. But it was too difficult to acquire him.” Grady and Dearing… in the way. Vic scowled a little, he owed Grady a bullet between the eyes.

The helicopter took off, and Wu settled back again. “No matter, I have plenty of samples.”

Hoskins didn’t care about samples, but pushing their asset out over the sea, where the body would never be found, that would have been useful.

[][][][][]

Owen , Claire and the boys raced into the visitors’ centre, Claire slowing in shock as she realized that the labs were empty, and the enormity of how much she didn’t know began to sink in, they looked at the few remaining animals in the tanks, Owen coming to the same conclusion as Claire.

“What the fuck, has been going on here?” Owen hissed under his breath.

Something clattered behind them, and they all jumped, Owen whirling around. A tall, dark-haired man, dressed in scrubs, his feet bare, appeared in the doorway.

“Who the hell are you?”

The guy looked dazed and disorientated, and possibly a little sick, he was swaying on his feet.

“I would ask you the same question..” There was an accent, but Owen couldn’t place it. He stepped forward, but the guy backed up. “Unless you can tell me who you are, stay away from me.”

Owen froze, Claire stepped forward, ready to take charge again, “Mr…?” she began politely, but Gray interrupted. “You’re the police man… the missing one… he was pointing, excited.

“Captain Sean Renard,” the big guy blinked, “I’d show you my credentials but they appear to be in my other pants.” He blinked, shook his head a little, and rubbed a hand over his arm.

Owen could see needle marks, and a horrible suspicion was crowding his mind as the man swayed again. He was about to step forward to give the guy a hand, when Delta shoved her way into the lab.

“REALLY!” the big guy snarled, tilting his head, and Owen was wondering if he was hallucinating as something weird happened to the guy’s face, he growled and threw a punch straight into Delta’s startled face.

The raptor backed off, as the guy stepped forward again, snarling. 

Owen could only stand and stare with Claire and the boys, as Delta fled the lab.

“Who the hell are you?”

Owen had to hand it to Claire, her recovery time was incredible.


	3. The Science of Frankenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very nasty secret is revealed.

Owen Grady was now feeling a little punch drunk. For the last eight hours he and Claire had been fighting for survival, with the curious assistance of Sean Renard.

Renard was loopy, clearly in some degree of pain judging from the way he kept rubbing his arm and wincing, which was making him kinda aggressive, yet he was curiously gentle with Owen, Claire and the boys.

Whatever Sean truly was, he had been cruelly abused for weeks, subject to experimentation, and the final shock, although Owen had an inkling when he thought back to Hoskins’ smirks and that look of cunning which Owen really didn’t like, connected on a DNA level to Grady’s youngest raptor.

Lowery had managed to put a call through to Portland PD, while Claire somehow managed to keep a lid on the growing medical crisis where the doctor and two nurses attempted to check Renard out, and he promised some very nasty consequences if anyone attempted to come near him with a needle.

Thankfully, before any nasty consequences could actually happen, two of Renard’s men arrived at the gallop from Portland, Renard had taken one look at the younger of the two and promptly keeled over in the man’s arms. Claire was still running interference while the boys had seemingly appointed themselves guardians of both Owen Grady, and Sean Renard.

Which might have been cute, if Owen had time to think about it.

Right now, Nick Burkhardt, the younger officer, was sitting on an examination table, with an exhausted Sean Renard basically collapsed across his lap. The larger man was flopped out on his side, cheek pressed against Nick’s thigh, and Nick had a protective arm around his Captain, ready with a truly nasty scowl, and some evil eye should anyone try to get close.

The doctor was still fussing. Owen would have thought he had a point had the man not had some pretty impressive-looking InGen credentials hanging from his bag.

“Enough!” Owen growled. “If I thought for a minute you actually had his well-being in mind, I might have tried to persuade him, but given the nasty shit that’s gone down here, I think you can cut the man some slack and leave him alone.”

Owen was running on fumes. The boys’ parents were due, Claire was trying to do her job, and try to take care of the boys and their unexpected guest, while Owen was trying to figure out how to cover all of them, and care for the animals too.

Technically he was employed by InGen. But Claire had clout with Masrani Global, so he was deferring to her to protect the raptors. Barry was helping, he was Owen’s number two, and they had Lowery on hand in the communications centre. None of this lifted responsibility from Owen’s shoulders.

They had circled the wagons, but there were gaps, and Owen was desperately trying to think of ways to plug them. Then there were answers to the questions that were burning in his brain.

Like the how and why Foxy was genetically connected to Sean Renard? 

Naturally it had been Gray who discovered it. They’d arrived back at the raptor compound, Sean insisting that he was well able to walk despite reeling like a drunken sailor on an exceptionally heavy sea. Foxy had been bouncing like an excited puppy, her funny slightly growly bark different to Blue and the others.

Owen supposed that was his first real clue. Then Sean Renard, loopy on god knows what running through his system had just walked right up to the over-excited Foxy, done that trick with his face, which apparently extended to the backs of his hands too, and growl/barked at her. Foxy bounced even harder, like a clumsy puppy, and barked back.

Damn, wasn’t that a shock.

Apparently Sean Renard literally spoke raptor.

Gray was bug-eyed with excitement. His explanation from the complex stuff on the computer screen in front of him made Owen’s head ache.

Owen was trying not to think about it too hard. _Hoskins you fuck…_ running on an endless loop in his head.

Claire had almost gone back to being that brightly-smiling, corporate-new-penny that she was before fighting for their lives.

The enormity of what Hoskins and Wu had done was still sinking in. Even the Indominus, _poor bloody creature_ , was not the end game. Owen was trying to get his head around just how deadly dangerous this new hybrid was going to be. Indominus plus whatever Renard really was, with partial human genetics. Mostly genes from extinct species… _dinosaurs have no rights… to keep the public away… the enormity, the inhumanity…_ Owen looked across at Renard’s slumped exhausted body.

From somewhere Claire had found some supplies to clean up and dress Renard’s arm. No one had actually managed to get a good look at the damage until now.

Very gently, she took hold of Renard’s wrist, the big guy let her touch him, the only hint of his anxiety a tiny flinch when she peeled back the sleeve of the scrubs he was still wearing. The green-gold eyes were watching her warily, and she kept showing him what she was doing, so he held still and let her.

Owen watched as she tended to a large area on the inside of his right elbow.

Claire really could have cried when Sean Renard let her tend to the mess that was the inside of his right arm. The flesh bruised and swollen, full of large-bore needle marks, patches that looked like allergy testing, but she doubted that they were. It was bruised, painful, raw in patches, with poorly treated injuries that she had no idea what they were caused by, weeping nasty blisters… She cleaned the mess gently, and Sean let her touch him.

Owen could have cried himself. He hadn’t signed on for this, and he was absolutely certain Claire hadn’t.

A big part of him blamed Simon Masrani. Victor had only gotten away with what he did because Simon hadn’t been watching him closely.


	4. Man and Raptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen begins to comprehend what might be going on in the head of his youngest raptor, Foxtrot.

Sean has vague memories of the past few weeks. None of them good. Being doped, being tied down, needles in his arm, pain from multiple attempts to raise a vein, locked in the back of his mind Sean remembers something his mother told him long ago about zauberbiester and being able to survive, retreating veins. It doesn’t make a whole heap of sense right now because his mind is kinda scrambled, he just knows that Nick has come to rescue him, and Sean is too tired, sick and sore to process exactly why that makes him feel so happy.

He aches all over, his arm throbs miserably, he is grateful to Claire Dearing for the clean up, but his body knows that the treatment came a little too late. He can feel his temperature rising.

He lies on his side in Nick’s arms. His Grimm. Come to rescue him. Their relationship is always a little too tender, too easily bruised, peace sits uneasily between them, so Sean would move away if he could. Not to put pressure on their difficult relationship. He’s learned not to push. But he hurts so much, that just this once he can’t help it. He needs physical contact right now.

He’s barely got a nodding acquaintance with affection, but this once, he can fumble his way through.

The other presence is something else entirely. He can feel her, which for a zauberbiest used to a general lack of connection, this thing is so strange and so primal; he can understand her, he can even communicate with her.

Just her. Not the others. It’s like they speak a foreign language. But Sean can be the zauberbiest and he can speak to her. Being a zauberbiest has never really been of great use before. Augmented strength has been convenient in a fight, and his growl has been usefully intimidating but the rest of it.

[][][][][]

Owen Grady knows that he’s got a whole new conundrum on his hands. He has some tenuous control over his four raptors, because he has a relationship with them (despite what others may think this isn’t hinky or kinky but simple animal behavior stuff).

Along comes Foxy, and she’s different. He can feel that right from the start. She’s small and bright like a jewel, and she looks at him sometimes like there’s something else going on. She’s smart, like Blue, but her instincts seem different. Any way, she’s so much smaller, Owen’s never really trained her like the other four. Then out of the woodwork comes Captain Sean Renard, Portland Police Officer, whatever he is, and he can talk to Foxy.

She’s excited by his presence. He’s sick and hurting, but he calms when she’s around, and she behaves differently towards him.

Then what Gray found in that file.

He watches Sean Renard carefully. He can tell from the anxiety radiating from the young detective and Sean’s very sluggish responses to anything directed toward him, that Sean is sick. He moves closer to the table and lays the back of his hand against the big guy’s forehead.

Shit.

Owen turns to Claire. “He’s burning up, guess that the arm’s infected. We need to bring his fever down.”

Claire begins by sending the boys into the rest room to gather up towels and soak them. Hopefully if they can get the water cold enough it will help bring Sean’s temperature down. They have Advil and Tylenol and that’s about it, but since there is a medical profession exclusion zone going on, they are going to have to fix this themselves.

It’s right about the time that the boys get back with the heavy, wet (and thankfully) cold towels that Owen discovers it’s going to take all of them to calm Sean to the point where they can do any good. He’s running a fever, and the guy is huge and powerful.

It takes them half an hour to get Sean’s temperature to start coming down. By then they are all wet, and Owen is sporting a few bruises. Nick has fared slightly better, because he’s something called a Grimm, which Hank is sure is mostly human. Just stronger than most.

The unfortunate side effect is that Renard’s inelegant and rather dirty scrubs are now soaked and practically translucent. Apparently, Nick forgot to bring clothes for their captain.

Nick scowls at that and mutters something about Hank being a chatty cathy.

Owen ignores it. Sean has no clothes, what he’s wearing is soaked, and Owen sincerely doubts there are any clothes in the vicinity which will fit Renard. So he gets Hank’s point of view.

Renard needs clothes. Dry ones. Owen and Hank can go and raid some of Owen’s stuff. He’s shorter than Renard, and a bit narrower, but he figures his tee shirts are quite stretchy, and his board shorts should suffice for the rest.

[][][][][]

The moment he gets back he can feel the tension, and it takes a quick glance to see why. Sean Renard is still slumped in his detective’s arms, but Nick is practically plastered against the wall behind him, and everyone else is backed up looking tense and unhappy.

As well they might because there’s a juvenile raptor curled up with it’s head resting on Sean Renard’s legs, and the police captain has a hand curled around its jaw for all the world like it’s a Labrador puppy than the perfect killing machine it really is.

Foxy’s out of her cage, and she’s cuddled up to Sean.

For a few brief seconds Owen feels something that feels curiously like jealousy, but he crushes that quickly. Sean is sick, dressed in soaked clothing which is only going to make him more sick if they don’t get him changed out of it, now is not time to ponder why Sean Renard is so connected to Foxy.

“Foxy.” Owen says firmly, raising his hand. She moves her head to stare at him. He raises his hand and she focuses for a moment and then she snuggles down right next to Sean again.

“FOXY! Eyes on me.” The look she gives him this time reminds Owen of the surly teen he had once been. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Foxy.”

She makes this defiant little bark. Renard’s hand curves under her jaw, and she looks adoringly up at him.

Jealousy. Definitely jealousy.

There’s some sort of slightly growly exchange between man and raptor, and finally Foxy hops down and reluctantly heads in the direction of her cage.


End file.
